Guardia Pretoriana de Élite
|fundador= |lider= |miembros=*Primer GuardiaStar Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual *Tercer Guardia *Séptimo Guardia |subgrupo= |sede=''Supremacía[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |emplazamientos=Sala del trono de Snoke |formada= |fundada= |fragmentada= |reorganizada= |disuelta=34 DBY; durante el ataque a la flota de la Resistencia |restaurada= |afiliacion=Primera Orden }} La Guardia Pretoriana de Élite era una unidad de la Primera Orden que constaba de ocho guerreros humanos divididos en cuatro pares. Al igual que los Guardias Reales Imperiales que protegieron al Emperador Palpatine durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico, los Guardias Pretorianos sirvieron como guardaespaldas personales de élite del Líder Supremo Snoke, gobernante de la junta militar y estado hermético conocido como la Primera Orden. Como tal, fueron entrenados para proteger al Líder Supremo al enfrentar cualquier amenaza con una respuesta feroz. Vestida con armaduras rojas y túnicas, la apariencia de la Guardia Pretoriana hacía eco deliberadamente de la de los guardias reales del Emperador. Como combatientes se especializaron en varias formas de artes marciales, como Teräs Käsi, y portaban varias armas cuerpo a cuerpo de alta tecnología. La Guardia Pretoriana estaba designada a bordo de la nave insignia del Líder Supremo, el Supremacía, durante el conflicto entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia. Fue en la sala del trono de Snoke donde los guardias presenciaron la muerte de su maestro a manos de su aprendiz, el señor de la guerra de la Primera Orden Kylo Ren. En respuesta, los Pretorianos atacaron a Ren en un intento de vengar al Líder Supremo caído. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, toda la Guardia Pretoriana, incluido el Primer Guardia, el Tercer Guardia y el Séptimo Guardia, fue destruida por Ren y Rey, una antigua carroñera convertida en aspirante Jedi. A raíz de la batalla de Ren con los Pretorianos, el guerrero del lado oscuro reclamó el manto del Líder Supremo para sí mismo. Historia Sirviendo al Líder Supremo thumb|left|250px|La Guardia Pretoriana de Elite sirvió como protectores del Líder Supremo Snoke durante su reinado en la Primera Orden. Al igual que la Guardia Real del Emperador, guardaespaldas personales del Emperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine, la Guardia Pretoriana de Élite era una fuerza de élite de ocho guerreros humanos que protegían al líder de la Primera Orden, el Líder Supremo Snoke.Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded Flanqueaban al Líder Supremo en su sala del trono, y se mantuvieron en el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mega|Acorazado Estelar clase Mega]] de Snoke, el Supremacía. También se derivaron en cierta medida de los guardias reales del Emperador Atrisiano, en particular de cómo cada uno de ellos operaba en parejas. Tres de los guardias eran conocidos como el Primer, Tercer y Séptimo Guardia, respectivamente. Snoke tenía que confiar en ellos para hacer frente a las amenazas físicas desde una distancia letal, ya que si bien aún conservaba sus potentes habilidades de la Fuerza, ya había superado su mejor momento con respecto a su destreza física y, por lo tanto, no podía lidiar con ninguna amenaza directa hacia él. thumb|right|250px|Los Pretorianos intentaron matar a Rey y Kylo Ren después de que este último asesinara al Líder Supremo Snoke. Los guardias estaban en atentos como de costumbre en la sala del trono de Snoke cuando el Líder Supremo convocó a su aprendiz Kylo Ren, a quien procedió a reprender por sus pérdidas en la Base Starkiller. Cuando Kylo respondió agresivamente a las burlas, los guardias rápidamente asumieron posiciones listas para el combate, pero se detuvieron ante un gesto de Snoke. A medida que el Líder Supremo le contaba a Rey cómo estaban condenados ella y la Resistencia, Rey agarró el sable de luz de Kylo Ren para atacarlo, los Guardias inmediatamente intentaron asaltarla, pero Snoke los disuadió. Mientras ella intentaba atacar a Snoke, él usó la Fuerza para alejarla mientras los Guardias volvían a sus posiciones neutrales. Disolución Cuando Snoke fue asesinado por Ren, los Guardias Pretorianos inmediatamente se pusieron en acción para vengar la muerte de su líder. Ren y Rey, que estuvieron presentes para el asesinato, se enfrentaron a los ocho guardias en una pelea corta pero intensa. Al principio, los guardias se enfrentaron de manera uniforme contra los dos portadores de la Fuerza, con sus armas resistentes a los sables de luz de sus enemigos y lograron herirlos a cada uno. Sin embargo, finalmente no fueron rival para los dos y cayeron uno por uno, y el último guardia fue asesinado cuando Kylo encendió el sable de luz de Rey, que ella le había arrojado, a través de su placa frontal, matándolo al instante. Ren luego asumió el título de Líder Supremo. Legado Para el 35 DBY, hacia el final de su gobierno como Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, Kylo Ren veía a los Caballeros de Ren como su propio equivalente a la disuelta Guardia Pretoriana de Élite.Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual Equipamiento y entrenamiento thumb|left|209x209px|La Guardia Pretoriana de Élite utilizó varios tipos de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, como vibrogujas. Los Guardias Pretorianos de Élite estaban vestidos con una armadura carmesí adornada, túnicas y un casco de plastoide. La armadura carmesí de la Guardia Pretoriana consistía en una serie de láminas superpuestas de alta tecnología, impregnadas con circuitos que, una vez encendidos, creaban un potente campo magnético local. Al activarse este intenso campo de energía, las placas podían desviar fuego de bláster. Incluso un sable de luz rebotaría, aunque un golpe dirigido frontalmente podría atravesar la coraza. El alto coste de los circuitos, el peso de las placas y el dolor que la exposición prolongada al campo magnético causaba en última instancia un dolor para el usuario. Eran despiadados, persistentes y se especializaban en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que Snoke sentía que eventualmente lucharían contra portadores de sables de luz. right|thumb|200px|Un Guardia Pretoriano con un electrolátigo de cadena bilari. Los Guardias Pretorianos poseían un variado arsenal de armas cuerpo a cuerpo que eran versiones de alta tecnología de armas primitivas de toda la galaxia, como largas vibrogujas, electrobisentos con un filamento de energía de electroplasma a lo largo de la hoja, electrolátigos de cadena bilari que se agitaban y cuchillas vibroarbir pesadas de doble hoja que también se podían separar en armas de filo único con forma de daga para ajustarse a cualquier escenario de batalla. Diferentes Guardias Pretorianos se especializarían en la variación en la que normalmente mantenían su arma. Los movimientos precisos y radicales de su estilo de lucha de artes marciales golpeaban el miedo en los corazones de sus enemigos. Los ocho Guardias Pretorianos eran realmente cuatro parejas de pares que empuñaban las mismas armas y armaduras. El Primer Guardia manejaba un electrobisento, el Tercer Guardia usaba un electrolátigo de cadena bilari y el Séptimo Guardia hizo uso de cuchillas vibroarbir dobles. Pese a las armas y armaduras de los Pretorianos; podían resistir los ataques con sables de luz, además de que su entrenamiento les permitió defenderse de Ren y Rey por un tiempo, finalmente serían derrotados y asesinados por la pareja sensible a la Fuerza. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Praetorian Guard EW.png|thumb|left|250px|La Guardia Pretoriana fue creada para Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi.]] La Guardia Pretoriana de Élite fue creada y desarrollada para [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]], la octava película de la saga de Star Wars, que se estrenó el 15 de diciembre de 2017. Fue revelada oficialmente en un artículo de ''Entertainment Weekly'', publicado el 9 de agosto de 2017. Los Guardias Pretorianos hicieron su primera aparición en Star Wars: Lado Luminoso vs Lado Oscuro,Star Wars: Lado Luminoso vs Lado Oscuro un título para jóvenes adultos de Golden Books publicado el 5 de septiembre de 2017 como parte de la serie [[Rumbo a Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi|Rumbo a Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi]]. Fueron interpretados en Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi por James Cox, Dan Euston, David R. Grant, Florian Robin, Andy Wareham, William Willoughby, Liang Yang y Karanja Yorke. Rian Johnson, escritor y director de Los Últimos Jedi, quería que los Guardias Pretorianos fueran creados para moverse, que parecieran más peligrosos que los samuráis; en contraste con la Guardia Real del Emperador, que parecía muy formal y ceremonial. El vestuario de los Guardias Pretorianos fue diseñado por Michael Kaplan en paralelo a la visión de Johnson. Llevan el nombre de la Guardia Pretoriana de la vida real, cuyos miembros sirvieron como guardaespaldas personales de los emperadores romanos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Star Wars'': Datapad Fuentes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Made Easy: A Beginner's Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' * *''Star Wars Droids App by Sphero'' *''Star Wars: Tales of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: El Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Guardias Pretorianos de Élite Categoría:Guardias Categoría:Organizaciones de la Primera Orden